The Hogwarts Chronicles: Part One
by lala6342
Summary: PG for now. The first in hopefully a series. It's when Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, and Severus Snape were 6th year students at Hogwarts.


**_Hogwarts Chronicles_**

**_Part One_**

**_Prologue_**

Candles hung, suspended in warmed air by magic over the tables. Snow drifted down from the nearly transparent cathedral ceiling and disappeared before ever endangering the elaberate decorations and delicate clothing of the young below. It was Christmas at Hogwarts, one of the only times of the year that the students could really dress up.

"Come on you bum!" Valerie Chambers insisted, clamping elegant little hands in her own deep bronze ones. Narcissa, who was different from Valerie in nearly every way, shook her head as the fine glitter dusted on her fair skin seemed to radieate soft shimmering light.

"No, I'll fall on my dress and make a fool of myself, and that's _after _I spit all over him just trying to say hi!" She exclaimed as she pulled away but Valerie, being her best friend, dragged her shaking and all into the breathtaking Great Hall. Narcissa held onto Valerie's naked arm with a vice like grip, her slender body shaking from nerves. "Oh. My. God, there he is." She squeaked, staring wide eyed at a group of boys.

There, in the very centre of the group, was a wavy blonde haired boy with angular yet angelic features and piercing, icy eyes that send chills down all girls, especially Narcissa's, spines. Valerie rolled her eyes at the small, pathetic whimper that escaped Narcissa's blushed lips. Walking stiffly as Valerie pulled her across the floor, Narcissa smoother the sheer fabric of her dress and gave a small, nervous smile to the group. They seemed to part for her and, as Valerie prodded and poked her forward, many of them took not so discreet looks at her most feminine features.

"Ah Narcissa, you look great." Lucius Malfoy told her, also letting his own eyes ravish her slender form. He didn't seem to speak at all but purr, like a large Bengal tiger.

"I uh, t-thanks." she squeaked, smiling shyly at him. Lucius returned her smile with a flashing, handsome one of his own before turning to a pale black haired guy to finish a conversation. Narcissa sighed and escaped from her uncomfortable situation and walked to an empty table, sitting with her perfect posture. Twenty minutes later she still sat there, watching as Lucius danced with many of the girls, pressing his body to theirs as he let his hands explore every one of them.

"He's always been like that, you know." Narcissa jumped, making a soft squeaking sound before looking to her right, wide eyed. Severus Snape gave her an apologetic look from the chair on the other side of the table. "Goodness Severus, you scared me to death." she said, giving him a genuine smile only reserved for those she felt most comfortable with.

"I know," She said sighing and shrugged. "but boys will be boys I guess." She replied, referring to Lucius before shaking her head. "Ohhh……I didn't mean to offend you, I just meant most guys……" She trail off as Severus shook his head, his lips drawn into the faintest smile. "You don't offend me Narcissa." He told her, resuming watching the students dance and mingle together, Narcissa watching him. A group of girls came over, chatting excitedly to Narcissa about their crushes and misfortunes of other girls. She glanced to where Severus had been, wishing for that comfortable silence but seeing him gone. The girls took her arms, pulling her towards the doors and the Slytherin common room.

Severus watched, from a deserted section of the wall, as the chatty girls pulled her from the Great Hall. He sighed deeply as Lucius joined him against the wall. "She's hot eh?" he asked, following where his gaze had rested. Severus glanced at him, not agreeing or disagreeing with him. Lucius gave a harty laugh and hit his shoulder. "Oh come on Snape, anyone with balls wants to screw her." He said, looking at Severus with a cocky expression, he sighed and shifted slightly. "She's very attractive but she has feeling too Lucius." He said, now looking at him with a frown. Lucius only snorted and went off, to flirt with the remaining girls at the dance.

"Wake up!" Narcissa jumped, making a shrill squeal as Valerie grabbed her. "Whoa it's ok!" She said guickly before laughing at her. Narcissa blinked away her small nap as Valerie frowned and picked at her black sweater and dark gray slacks. "Why didn't you leave your dress on? Narcissa, if you want Lucius, or anyone else, to notice you you've got to give a little." She said before sitting on the arm chair. "Well," Narcissa sat up, looking around and only seeing one male, Severus, who was slipping as unnoticed as possible to his dorms. "He's not here and I don't' think I have to look good for any girls- or Severus." She explained, looking back at Valerie, who only rolled her eyes and walked off.

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone/thing you recognise in this story. The plot of The Hogwarts Chronicles is loosely based off of a Yahoo! Role Playing group called Malfoy Mansion._

_Some of the characters such as Narcissa Black maybe out of character because of the plot._


End file.
